


for sterekdrabbles

by starsystems



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: 100 word fics from the prompts on thesterekdrabblestumblr. check them out!





	1. galaxy wolf struggle

"Join a wolf pack, they said," Stiles muttered. "It'll be fun, they said."

The hand on his shoulder pressed him further down into the muddy ground. His whole front was soaking wet.

"Literally no one claimed that," Derek whispered into his ear from where he was partially lying on top of him. Well, at least Derek offered some cover from the incessant rain? Yay? "We should be quiet or they'll find us."

"A galaxy of possibilities to get murdered, that's what this is," Stiles said.

Derek pressed his face into the mud.

Stiles didn't even bother to _pretend_ to struggle.


	2. birthday cheese bless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a protection charm.

“Wow,” Derek said flatly. “And it’s not even my birthday.”

“Hey, I can take it back if you don’t want it,” Stiles said. “It’s not like I can’t find any use for it.”

Derek’s fingers tightened around the little wooden wolf. It was cheesy, but also weirdly charming. “Where did you even find it?”

“I blessed it myself,” Stiles said, his chest puffing out with pride. It was adorable. “And my dad made it, so fuck you.”

Derek pulled the little wolf against his chest, away from Stiles’ reaching fingers.

“I guess I’ll keep it then,” he said.

Stiles smiled.


	3. shoulder hang bake

Sometimes Derek let’s his gaze linger on Stiles’ wide shoulders, on those occasions when time stops moving, when everything is quiet, apart from the ringing in his ears and the harsh breathing of the pack around him, after a fight hard won or maybe lost, but not devastated, not like anyone’s lying dead in these echoing warehouses.

Stiles hangs his head, takes large gulps of air, exhausted, bruised. (But alive, still.)

Derek stares at Stiles’ back, moving with his breaths, and his hair, baked lighter shade of brown in the harsh summer sun, and wishes for something else for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au!

Derek watched how, across the cafeteria, Stiles Stilinski licked salt from his fingers. He had to lean sideways to keep Stiles visible, and he probably looked painfully obvious to his friends, but.

“Oh,” Erica breathed out from next to him. “He _is_ pretty pornographic, now that I’m paying attention.”

“You’re biting your lip so hard that you’re gonna start bleeding soon,” Boyd said.

“Shut up, I’m not,” Derek said and released his lip from between his teeth, tilting himself further to get a better look.

Stiles was drinking water, his head thrown back and his throat exposed.

“Woah,” Erica said.


	5. rear dump pleasant

“I’m not gonna help you dump a body,” Scott said before he was even fully inside the Jeep.

“Ugh, this is why Derek’s my new favorite.”

“That’s not why, and we both know it,” Scott said, waggling his eyebrows at Derek, who was rolling his eyes so hard Scott was convinced he would strain something.

“Stop being so unpleasant, Scott,” Stiles said, which was such bullshit since Scott could see him in the rear view mirror, leering at Derek.

Derek, sitting shotgun, _in Scott’s usual seat_ , looked smug.

“I didn’t even mention blowjobs!” Scott protested, just to hear Stiles sputter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [savethehales](http://savethehales.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr.


End file.
